1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatuses for splitting a file into a plurality of file fragments, and distributing and storing the file fragments in a plurality of cloud storages.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to developments in network technologies, data that used to be stored in desktop computers, notebook computers, or portable apparatuses may now be stored in a cloud storage on the Internet, and whenever the data is needed, a user may download the data from the cloud storage by using his/her account anytime and anywhere.
However, since a plurality of users may access the cloud storage, there is a possibility that the user's data may be hacked into. In addition, there is also a possibility that account information of the user may be exposed to another person, such that a plurality of items of personal data stored in the cloud storage may be exposed to the other person.